


Into the Bleach: Beware of what you wish for

by Mumia0813



Series: Into the Bleach [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Harems, Multi, major Ocness, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumia0813/pseuds/Mumia0813
Summary: Ever wonder what it will be like to escape your reality and live in the anime world? How would you survive or start anew if it was possible to accomplish this.





	1. It begins

**Author's Note:**

> will try to keep them in character  
> gonna do a lot of skipping around sorry.  
> I own nothing of Bleach just the plots of my creation.
> 
> tips: your a girl well young adult  
> (y/n)=your name  
> (h/c)=hair color  
> (e/c)= eye color  
> (??)= Age

" (y/n), hurry up! the library is 'bout to close early." Tony, your best friend since elementry school called from the entrance of the establishment leading outside. The forecast foretold that there would be a slight storm heading i nfrom the eastcoast but it didnt feel at all like another storm.

"Coming!" you called back before cringing at the harsh reprimanded look from the librarians, and hurried to finish her blog intry. 

:Blog: Of course, the world of Anime would be ideal, but if i'd had to choose...it would be inuyasha but i'm not ready to face demons and spiders, so the other anime will be the World of Bleach...i wouldnt mind meeting Grimmjaw and Kenpachi. :End of blog:

Signing off the post, you clicked send and gave the computer a fond look before turning off the monitor. Done you'd sat back in the seat and gave a good stretch before working feelings back into your legs and butt. standing up you turned towards the exit and noted that Tony had already left without you again and it was already raining hard. Forgetting to bring an umbrella, you'd descided to brave the rain but at least you'll be warm. Taking a step out the door the stormclouds chose that moment to unleash its dazzling lights and booming laughter at your misfortune making you jump and trip down the stairs. As you were falling, one single thought in that split moment spranged up.

 

"I blame Tony for this..." before pain exploded making you see stars then numbing darkness.


	2. Feeling like Alice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Down the "Rabbit" hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own bleach or it characters just the the plots surrounding the Reader.

The sensation of feelings came back to you and you groan in discomfort. opening your eyes all you saw was darkness and the feeling of falling or floating through the darkness. Righting yourself gingerly, you'd await til you hit bottom at least this way you'll be prepared for impact. Falling was sorta relaxing but not the speed at which you were falling at.

 

"A nice pair of fluffy wings of silver and gold would be lovely right now." you joked not expecting to be answered.

"As you wish....teehee" came a disembodied voice that seemed to be everywhere and nowhere at all.  
"Who's there!?" you shouted out feeling at least relieved of not being alone.

"Who am I? I'm me and not me but does that make you not me?" it replied laughing again.  
"wha-" before you could demand answers pain, agonizing pain erupted from between your shoulder blades. It felt like your bones were rearranging themselves to accommodate extra bones trying to grow. Your screams were swallowed up by the darkness that surrounds you but you could still feel and smell everything especially your blood. Dizzy and in pain, you'd whimpered pitifully to the joyous laughter of the Voice as you know that laughter was directed at you.

"Any other request? your not falling to your death now so don't feel bad...pfft." the Voice tried sympathizing but failed.

'So blaming Tony for this one.'

"Why blame poor old Tony when you not me made that request?"

"Why should I tell you... you psycho, and why the hell are you reading my mind!" you growled in anger from It and the pain that was still lingering.

"No time not me, the dark is becoming gray and lighter....any other request before you descend into your Hell?"

"My Hell!" Your eyes widen and panic started setting in totally bypassing the pain receptors to fear.  
"Its light now not me....enjoy..." the Voice faded away and like it said the darkness was gone and it was light but not the kind of light you were hoping for.  
"Wait! come back....Alice!!!!" you shrieked as your descent was coming to an end and down below was all you could see was white sand? and why did the name Alice come out? please don't let this be what I think it is-*Ploof* you fall hard into the sand feet first spraying particles of sand everywhere and into your newly formed wings and still fresh wounds.

 

"Hell huh....At least I'm not Dorothy." you hissed as sand was rubbed into your wounds by you carelessness.


	3. Oh My Gosh!!!! I'm in Bleach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally meet the bleach cast...well the villians at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Bleach just using it as my playground

"Hm..." having shook enough sand from your person you'd surveyed your vast surroundings nothing but sands upon sand all around and the gloomy sky with its fat moon wasn't making this place any better.

"Why does that ominous moon bodes ill for me and it looks awfully familiar..." you asked the silence but none answered back. With nothing else to do but explore this 'Hell' it was time to give these wings a test drive or is it flight test. 

Flapping each wing separately to get a feel of them before working them together. Having crawled out of the sand while doing the test helped get most of the sand out of places you didn't know existed.

"Sand and feathers....not a good mix." you'd joked and soon you were hopping and skipping along while flapping your wings like a newborn chick. A childish giggle came bubbling out of you as you got the hand of hovering after one to many hard flaps. Flapping alil harder made you raise a few feet into the warm still air and looking around you'd had a sense of awe at the difference.

"Damn, i now see why birds love flying..." Looking down at the sand from up above it looked white yet tarnished and a body sized hole a few feet from your position. Snorting you tilt you body slightly forward making you wings tilt automatically and gave a hard flap to keep you airborn. moving slowly forward was a wonderous sensation like you're actually flying. the slow journey was annoying but you have to learn to fly before you can soar. Sand everywhere with the exception of those petrifyied trees in the distance and the omnious vibes they were giving off.

"Well i can defiantly say that i'm no longer in my world nor inside my own mind...the pain can attest to that"

Learning to land was a painful experience at least there were sands to cushion the fall. still getting sand into the feathers was annoyance in itself.

"Not a smart move..." you grumbled after another landing failure. getting back up you'd just now realized that you were far more closer to the petrified trees than normal and the sufficating feel was making you uneasy and your fight or flight instincts were screaming at you. So running away was the best course of action.

As you turn to run you were suddenly blindsided by a force that knocked you silly to the side. winded you got back up and try to still run this time taking to the air, just in time to miss another brute tackle but whatever that was clipped your left leg as you flew as hard and fast as you can away from thee danger.

" 'My Hell' It said that i'll be in my hell...." out of the danger zone you kepted on flying in the opposite direction and gave into your thoughts as the clues of this place suddenly started falling into place like a puzzle. This revelation almost startled you into crashing but you manage to stay steady.

"Im so screwed....im really here..."

unaware of your successful landing, you were still deep in thought and that was why you didn't feel the blow to the neck until it was too late.

"Hmph, not worth of being prey....why does 'Lord' Aizen want an ugly thing like you..." sneered a voice that was obviously familiar to your ears.

"It's Lord Aizen's order to bring this woman in for questioning." came the oh so smooth emotionless voice and before you could recollect youself there was a pintch then darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment n kudos to let me know if I did good


	4. Drum roll please!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who!!!!! mention of Fullmetal Alchemist and the Gate of Truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment below and tell me honestly.

In the darkness you reflect over the events that led up to this moment.

'Now it all makes sense...Almost like Fullmetal Alchemist equivalent exchange.....Lose something to gain something else. sighs, I'm monologuing inside my head.' There were buzzing resonating inside your head before a sharp sting like a bee or wasp jolted you to wakefulness. Blinking away the black dots you gingerly look around and came to a foreboding conclusion that you'd were forced awake by some evil mad scientist inside a lab with a pink haired flamboyant male scientist.

"O wonderful, your now awake. you wont be able to move as I have you tied down...cant take any chances of my subjects self harming or attacking me-."

'Yep, evil mad scientist...damn you brain now he's gonna ramble'

"-Nnoritori, told me that you were worthless and useless but i begged a differ...your samples you gave were quite fascinating and unknown. Why I'd say you were from the Spirit King's own private court but your tests shows that to be false. but I do have a theory though." 

And on and on he talked and you decided to tune it out in favor of getting free. The shackles weren't very tight and it was set up in a way that it'll be easier to get free with a little work.

You ignored the on goings around you as you worked yourself free so you were surprise when the background noise was silenced and when you look over you got an eyeful of pink hair and yellow eyes that were shielded behind pink rimmed clear lens.

"wah!" so badly startled you were that you broke free of the shackles and fell off of the metal slab that was your prison and onto the floor. Dazed you ignored the slight chuckles and climbed back up keeping the metal slab between you and the pink scientist. 

"That never gets old... oh where are my manners, i am the 8th Espada (A/N: did i spell it right?) Szayel welcome to my humble domain. room and board are free of charge but food is payable by your usefulness."

Before you could say anything another had enter the lab and this person had an aura and air of command and quiet power like an 'Eye of the Storm' waiting to be unleashed upon its unsuspecting victims. This person was all male with his 186cm in height and seemed well toned. not to mention dressed in white with black trims outlining the edges. This man was Sosuke Aizen, the traitor and mastermind. 

'The hair though....reminds me of Danny from Grease.'

"These results are quite impressive, wouldnt you say my dear?" came Aizen's sultry velvety voice that were spilling honeyed words in that unseemily friendly voice. You were not impressed but you'd found that you couldnt utter a resort that'll give way to your knowledge of what he's truly is like underneath that mask of calm.

"Damn it..." you growled glaring hatefully at the man. Why did you wanted to go into this universe again?

'You get what you wish...Damn that Truth...and damn my mouth.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since this is a readers x all male bleach tell me who should be in the harem of 4. that's the limit and I already have two picked which is Grimmjaw and Ulquiora.  
> (they have to be attractive) you'll understand further on in the story.


	5. Brief lapse of insanity!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now for the fun part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive spelling of names. i'll go back and fix them in a bit once I get more chappies up.

" Lord Aizen…" hah you can say his name only because you've heard it before you'd lost consciousness. His fake warm chocolate brown eyes stared pleasantly, calculating and coldly into your [E/C] that was narrowed into slits.

"You know of me and I see that you know of this place, of us but we haven't had the pleasure of knowing your name my dear."

"I'm not your anything...sir" there was this feeling a slight pressure bearing down heavily upon you and you'd noticed that Szayel had vanished to who knows where while you were having a stare down with the man that could kill you before you'd blinked or speak.

"It's [L/n], [y/n L/n], my lord Aizen. i have her personal items that came with her and its an id with her information on them. though, her [blood type] is not known but i've got that covered." Szayel popped up again from the back with your said personal items and you'd paled. Knowning how advance this world is they could destroy your home universe or worst cause the End to happen maybe worst. In that brief lapsed in judgment, you spontanously jumped over the metal slab and koala yourself to Lord Aizen and kissed him cause everything to stand still. The next instant you were suddenly forced unwillingly across the room and landed into the equipment much to Szayel's horror.

"How mean, pushing a lady like that." Shut up mouth stop baiting him....im scared that i'll lose my homeworld all because i wanted to come here.

"Intresting development....need futhur data..." 

 

"You havee my most sinscere apologies, you've simply caught me off guard." Lord Aizen's words were said but the meaning was different a taunt, a bait to make you attempt another try just so he can bring you down again.

"I'm sorry..." you said meekly as you finally got ahold of your fears and went with the submissive route. All was tense until You saw Szayel next to your person and helped you up delicately cleaning you off it was only now that you'd registered that you were naked, bare to the world and infront of two men. Your wings were surprisingly in good health and clean and sand free.

 

"Continue with the testing, i want the results of her usefullness to us." Lord Aizen commanded before leaving and you'd breathed out in relief.

"A foolish thing to have done but at least your body is still intact. so shall we begin? Though pleaseing to the eyes your mental state leaves much to be desired.Do you always attack men in such manner or was it only laspe in judgment?" Szayel directed your unresponsive self to a containment glass cell.

"Welcome to your new home darling, we shall began momentarily but its time to sleep."


	6. Not Property or Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief time skip

As in the Anime series and, time seems to blur together when your "having" fun...NOT! You were defiantly not having fun. Being a prisoner and a lab rat wasn't what you'd wanted for an adventure.

'should have picked Inuyasha universe.' you grumbled. Weeks maybe Months or even years could have past being under the 8th's tender care. Being poked and prodded and injected with whatever the hell that stuff in those beakers were. You'd feared for your sanity as Lord Aizen came to visit and very much told you that you belonged to him and what uses you'd have.

 

"Though the substitute soul reaper is interesting...I find myself as of late occupied by something else. Szayel, have you determined her origin?"

"Yes, Lord Aizen...she's originated from here as in from the World of the Living but not from there." Szayel looked up from his notes and saw that the specimen looked mighty nervous and was avoiding their eyes.

"meaning?" Lord Aizen prompted as he also notice the sudden change in your demeanor. No longer were you glaring and being defiant but you couldn't help but feel anxious.

"This is just a theory, but from what the tests and samples I was able to derived from her is that she's from another dimension entirely. As in a whole new universe...isn't that right [y/n] [L/n]?"

You couldn't help but flinched under their combine piercing stare and no matter where you turned you'd still feel their eyes upon your half covered body.

"How interesting. maybe I should find this doorway to that world."

"Please don't!" you shouted face pale as different scenarios ran rampant through her mind.

"If I may have permission to do so, i'd like to test her fertility as her reitsu is very much off the charts almost on par with the the Soul reapers."

"Hm, you may I want the results when finished."

 

"Im not your property or your pet nor am I your Fucking broodmare!!" you'd shouted as the discussion of breeding you made you sick especially if Szayel was the one to jumpstart the test. There was that sinister smile that made its way upon Lord Aizen's face the type of smile that was reserved for those who'd fit into his careful plans and that kind of smile frighten you.

Both Szayel and Lord Aizen watched you rant and rave from the confines of you glass cell about the injustice done to you and how you'll make them pay in colorful details.

"Though the imagry i could do without, your being kept fed and provided for so why all the fuss? From your sleep talking, i'd thought you like this adventure upon arrival." That explaination shut you up as you couldnt refute that as it was true.

"You belong to me now [y/n] and you are my property and pet...Szayel you may begin the testing. this should make her docile enough if she's carrying offsprings. i'll send one of the Espadas down to help out." Lord Aizen smirked a bit at the thought of such offsprings with the power levels of hollows and soul reapers under his control. Such power at his command.

"The answer is no..." you said weakly as the sleeping gas invaded your cell forcing you into slumber.  
"You dont have a choice in the matter my dear girl." was the last thing you heard before darkness pulled you under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know how it does.


	7. Well it could've been worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the Espada with a cocky swagger. Major ocness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any spelling errors  
> OOCNESS in future chapters

" Don't worry, this isn't gonna be difficult. who knows I might do the testing myself." Szayel gave a laugh and got back to work. You'd felt shamed and guilty for a different reason.

'Maybe I should've chosen the Inuyasha world at least there I'd wouldn't be used for breeding and tested on.' You sighed and mentally prepared yourself for what's to come and your degrading humiliation. Your wings long since been bound as you'd had used them to keep out of Szayel's few earlier tests upon your first testing.

'I wonder if anyone is missing me?' depressed now and wanting a distraction, you've began to think about which Espada Aizen plans on sending down to the lab. The door to the lab opened up again and in walked the man of your few fantasies. Grimmjaw the 6th Espada with his cocky bad boy swagger.  
'Damn, Karma really is a bitch...' you thought sadly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Grimmjaw's POV

Not even finished stepping into the room I'd was suddenly hit with something in the back of the neck. Reaching the area of the hit i'd felt something there like a needle syringe a small one at that and pulled it out and looked at it.

"What the fuck did you just inject me with this time!?" I'd growled in slight annoyance.

"Ah, right on time...now I need to inject the woman and we can began." Szayel cooed in delight and I'd held in my disgust. Watching the 8th go to the other side of the room to a containment cell with a bound creature of unknown origin, I'd heard so much about coming back the human world after giving that substitute soul reaper the ass kicking he really needs. Yeah he disobeyed but he wanted to test the kid's powers and found him lacking.

I'd had expected to be punished for my insubordination but that never happened yet but Aizen just ordered him to come here and help out the fruitcake my words for the 8th and so I came and what did I get? some weird injection upon entry. Seeing the creature shy away from Szayel and his needles and was that a collar and leash.

"So why the fuck was I told to come here?" might as well get some information. sighing id waited and started to take notice of changes going on through my body, like I was entering my rutting period. Damn that fucking fruitcake.

"I'd came up with a serum that will induce the heat/rutting period in cats early so that they would go into a mating frenzy...That's why you're here. Lord Aizen wants his 'special' pet to breed with his espedas and as she is fertile and have an unique and powerful reitsu. Aizen thought that having her breed with the Top six Espada might be profitable than the whole group.

"So you want me to basically rape the woman and impregnate her?"  
"Not in such crude wording but in essence yes. as per Aizen's orders."  
"Why."

The idea of rape was repulsive and beneath me, if I'd wanted to breed I'd rather my partner have a chance to fight me for dominance in the mating rituals.

"Why Grimmjaw? Didn't you sense her reitsu? she's not human anymore (Grimmjaw: Who's fault is that?) and she's not from this plane of existence. and what she is, well that's what the test is for....she's some kind of avian but cant seem to figure out which type."  
I'd winced in sympathy as the 8th jabbed the needle with the serum into the woman's arm but he'd give her props for not crying out. She must've been human at one point before coming here. Well her fault for bringing Aizen's attention onto herself.

"There, now all done..." Szayel brought the woman out of her cell by her leash and firmly led her to him. I'd felt sick to my stomach but that went away when the woman was close enough to smell and sense. Her reitsu was interesting and now I can see why Aizen was so invested in this little project of his. Her scent also smelled mouth watering but I knew it was the drug in my system that was doing the talking.

"Here's her leash, i'm sure I don't have to tell you to be gentle with her as she hasn't been with a male of your calibure or strength." Szayel cooed reaching out to touch the woman's [H/C]. Sweet mercy, he gave me a virgin to rape. The woman flinched away from his touch and that made Szayel laugh. Sneering, I'd snatched the leashe from the doc's hand and ever slightly pulled on it. The woman came to him almost too egarly and stood by me. Don't blame her for her eagerness to escape the lab. 

"You have a name onna?" if he was gonna go through with this he'd need a name to growl as she'll be screaming his name.  
"its [y/n], [y/n l/n] but you may call me anything you want." her voice sounded meek and drugged, probably from all of those sick experiments on top of this new serum. Giving a nod in acknowledgement, we left the lab quickly and once outside and away the woman relaxed in relie and her demeanor shifted to one of joyous freedom.

'How long has she been in there?' I'd wondered.  
"well, it couldve been worst...it couldve been the 5th espada...thank Kami it was Grimmjaw first." she murmured not realizing that i'd heard her quite clearly and my ego inflated by that admistion.


	8. I'm What!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Congradulations!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOCness you've been warned.  
> prepare for misspelling a few Espada's name...autocorrect does not work well on this computer will correct it soon once this story is finished.

Months had past and You began to feel the strain of those horrible experiments on your body. Your body was rearranging itself and reforming to adapt to the density of your new home. You were no longer back in the lab bound and caged but it was no different just trading a stark bare prison for a comfort one. You were not allowed to leave the room without an escort or guard. You haven't seen Grimmjaw in awhile and as you laid in your comfy bed staring at the plain white ceiling you'd recalled the "pillow" talk with Grimmjaw.

*****Flashback*****

After a forth round of a "Wild" ride underneath the sheets, Grimmjaw was satisfied and more relaxed. You were reluctant during the first two rounds of sex but became more willing in the next two when you'd finally accepted your fate. who knew Grimmjaw was a cuddler.

"Why were you in the lab in the first place?" Grimmjaw had marked you as his during the third round and was possessive of you though he knew he'd have to share but at least he could brag that he was your first.  
"I'm not really from here," you answered quietly snuggling closer and breathing in the feline espada's natural scent; wilderness, spice, sand and all male.  
"My world runs dimensionally with this one, there you guys are stuff of stories and fantasies. I fell in love with two worlds, this one and another one although that world has demons and whatnots." You felt you could trust Grimmjaw as he's loyal as they come when making a pard.  
"So you chose this world instead of the other why?" Grimmjaw wasn't gonna let you out of his site not when it could mean that he was successful in getting you pregnant.

"um, I wanted to meet you and another and have an adventure...and maybe change a certain Espada's fate." You'd kept quiet on who's fate you'd wanted to change.  
"who's the other male?" Grimmjaw growled still not liking the idea of sharing you with anyone not even if Lord Aizen said to obey.  
"He's a Soul Reaper captain, Zakaria Kenpachi, but I doubt he'll give me a time of day..." You tried to appease the vital panther Espada by giving his naked chest small butterfly kisses and his hollow hole a tender caress. It did the trick as he began to purr and grow hard swelling up against your hipbone and you knew that pillow talk was over. 

"Enough of this sappy shit, i'm gonna make sure you'd only remember my touch and how I feel inside you." You liked the idea if it means not returning to the lab for a check up.  
"Plus, you'll get a reprieve if your unable to move." You were awed at how thoughtful Grimmjaw could be and it warmed your heart and strengthen your resolve.

"I could go another round or two..."you teased still caressing the 6th Espada's hollow hole.  
"Good answer." Grimmjaw purred before claiming your lips in an impressive show of ownership and dominance.

*****End of Flashback*****

You smiled at the memory then frowned when your stomach rolled unhappily again and the urge to throw up kicked in. Rushing to the bathroom you'd barely made it before your stomach just chose to bring up your last meal. This was your sixth time throwing up on top of feeling hotflashes and fatique plus dizziness if moving to fast. You kept putting off on going to see Szayel but maybe it was time to put on your big girl pants and get it over with.

Dry heaving, you took a breather and cleaned up yourself and the mess you made. You got yourself ready in the modified uniform so that your wings that were clipped each time you visit the lab were free for manuvering, you were ready to go to the lab. Squaring your shoulders you determinaly marched to the door and as if knowing exactly what you wanted the door opened up and standing on the otherside like a silent shadow was Ulquiorra the 4th Espada with the ever present blankness and acid green slitted eyes just staring at you waiting. You'd remembered staring up at those sorrowful like eyes during your time laying with him as he was ordered too after the disasterous attempt with the 5th and the 10th Espada, Szayel had to drug you just to get you to sleep with the 2nd Espada, just to observe how you react.

Ulquiorra looked blankly down at your stomach and his eyes widen a fraction before returning to their normal stare.

"I need to see Szayel for a check-up." You knew better than to try to make polite conversation with him as he just responds to everything like an emotionaless robot. He still looked cool impressive but he looked like a badass in the animes and mangas but in person, boring as hell.  
"hn." was all he said and soon you guys were out the door and on your way to Szayel's lab. The walk was too short and uncomfortable that you'd actually forgot that Szayel could control the hallways and shift the walls at a whim. Already at the lab the door was already opened like a silent invitation beckoning you to step inside. You suddenly was nervous and huddled closer to the 4th Espada and hid abit behind him. Ulquiorra could understand the "Why" so he wasnt bothered by it. 

Grimmjaw wasnt the only one beside Ulquiorra to attempt to impregnate you, the 1st Espada had a go at you surprisingly Cyote Starrk was very considerate and gentle with his handlings of your used and battered body he even did pillow talk. Szayel had you sit on the metal slab and grabbed his instrument to scan and record any changes.

"Im impressed...you've finally decided to come for a visit? no matter, your here now so lets see the results...im truly impress at how much your body endured the activities and your regeneration has slowed down and and your reitsu is low as if its concentrated elsewhere..." Szayel had a monitor set up and with help from Ulquiorra had you laid out on the slab.

"Now this is a monitor that'll will tell me if your finally pregnant or not." Szayel was almost gleeful as this will finally be it and Lord Aizen will be either very happy or disappointed and order the project terminated along with the specimen. The monitor was turned on and the wand was leveled just three inches above your stomach. Hopeing against hope that you at least was pregnante with one child as you didnt want to die.  
"Fascinating....congrates Your carring three offsprings. how interesting that it'll be Starrk's, Your's Ulquiorra and Grimmjaw's thats she's carrying... Lord Aizen will be pleased with this." Szayel giggled in joy at having new test subjects to play with- examine."

Ulquiorra was shocked but it didnt show on his face, he'd read about children being made through love but he felt no such for the onna but why was his heart that was silent started to beat again, what was this intense feeling when he was told that he sired a child?

"I'm wha-" was all that came out before you'd passed out from shock. Both Espadas looked at your comatose state each with their own expression.

"I must report this now...you can take her back to her room." Szayel sashayed out of his lab leaving a glowering 4th Espada to deal with you.  
"what is this feeling....what are you doing to me onna?" Ulqiorra scooped you up gently and carried you back to your assigned quarters.


	9. Escaping and new ability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've no summary for this chapter.

You woke up to someone purring against your stomach and you'd know that purring anywhere. Looking down you saw Grimmjaw nuzzling your stomach that was slightly bigger than last time. Content to just observe him being so affectionate you failed to notice the other person in the room leaning against the far wall observing you two. there was a shift on the other side of you and a pale hand with black finger nails reached for you face and grasping your chin firmly before tilting your face up.

[E/C] met acid green eyes before said owner of those eyes closed the distance. You felt cool lips upon yours that you'd couldn't help but gasp in surprise. Ulquiorra never initiated anything intimate except when ordered, so to do so something must've changed. There was a pleasant sting on your hipbone and a heated growl before a wet yet rough object swept over the spot of the assaulted flesh in slow torturous strokes. Your body responded and came alive with liquid fire running through you body.

You let out a strangled moan when Ulquiorra deepened the kiss making you twist the upper half of your body to hold him in one arm while the other was reaching for Grimmjaw's cyan blue hair. Ulquiorra released your chin and trailed his hand down your throat and traced the outline of your collarbone before going to one of the mounds on your chest and quite firmly gave it a squeezed. You also felt Grimmjaw move south on your body trailing his mouth and tongue to the core of you. 

You felt a heated stare and when you had a breather to look you saw Coyote Stark was still leaning against the wall but his eyes were alit with hunger and you let out a mewl of want that snapped him into action. Grimmjaw made it to his destination and maneuvered your legs open displaying your dripping core. Stark was at your other side joining Ulquiorra with his wondering hand and mouth. Feeling that talented tongue inside your body you couldn't keep quiet as three of the Espadas feasted on your body. Your screams of pleasure were echoing off the walls encouraging the men to further.

You guys didnt get to the good part before the door to your room was slammed opened by one being anyone would love to end in the most gruesume way possible, if Ulquiorra's harden eyes and Grimmjaw's growls were any indicator Nnoritta was the culprit. Grimmjaw rose from his position blocking you from the 5th Espada's sight but not before you saw that he was missing his left arm. 

'So Aizen still punished him for disobeying.' You now knew which Arc you fell in only that the event was delayed due to your arrival.

"Aizen calls for all Espadas to prepare for an invasion. It seems that subsitute soul reaper and his friends have arrive to rescue their redhead wench..." Nnoritta sneered at the sight infront of him he tried but the onna always fought him even when drugged. 

"Jealous?" Grimmjaw taunted having grabbed the cover that laid discarded on the floor and covering you with it. Ulqiorra got up with a silent sigh stealing a caress to your face before leaving out the room. Grimmjaw sent you a heated look that promise a continuation later before leaving. Nnoritta sneered one last time at you and left as well.

"Stay inside and dont leave this room..." coyote gave you a deep kiss before fluffying your pillows and tucking the covers around you. sweet.  
"Do you have to leave..." you purred still high from your first orgasm.  
"We have a den to defend now." Starrk's eyes were warm with love as he gazed down at you before heading out the door closing it shut behind him.

~~~~in the Hall~~~~

"I'm going to see if that Ichigo has gotten any stronger."  
"What, with one arm?" Ulquiorra commented and ignored the 6th's angry growls.  
"Maybe that redhead onna could heal you...that's why she was captured for." Starrk mumbled before falling quiet as the three soon to be fathers arrived at the meeting room.  
"Good idea, Be right back." and Grimmjaw Shunpoed away.  
"..." were both Starrk's and Ulquiorra's expressions.

~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~`

You were asleep when your door was quietly opened and two figures entered the arm yet spacious room.

"Is the other prisoner in here Rukia?" came a whispered male's voice. it was that whispered that woke you up but you stayed quiet.  
"Orihime said that the other woman was being held prisoner and used for breeding as commanded by Aizen."  
"the poor girl... hey is that her over on the bed?"  
"It would seem so." The two soul reaper intruders approached the bed and looked down at you though your eyes were closed.

"How far will that bastard go before he's satisfied?"

"Renji, shush she's obviously already pregnant and Unohana would want to examine her. We may be order to terminate the pregnacy..."  
"But they're innocent in all of this..." Renji was looking at his childhood friend in horror. surely the captains wont order such.  
"I hate the idea as much as you but you know that they wont allow them to be born especially if Aizen did this."

You had enough and flung the covers up at them. Leaping out of bed you quickly donned your discarded robe and stood ready. Your motherly instincts kicked into high gear. You screeched at the two startled soul reapers wings flared out wide in aggression and anger.

"It's worst than we thought...They changed her into a creature."  
"What should we do...i dont want to harm her or her child." Renji's hesitation was all you need to charge up a cero, a skill that all of the Espadas were order to teach you but only Tia Harribel the 3rd Espada had taken it upon herself to teach you. you'd shot the cero at them making them dodge which the blast was stronge enough to blast a hole in the wall revealing the desert sands outside. Going on instinct, you sprinted past them and outside.

"She's escaping!!" coughed Rukia getting back up. Renji was already up and moving

"Roar, Zabimaru!" his retractable saw-like sword came to life and in a spiral dance charged after you.

You dodged avoiding the crippling blow to your wings. freefalling never felt so good and manuvering your body you spun out a bit and opened your wings and soared away. the Freedom of flying brought you back to your senses just enought to plan out your next move. Who were you gonna save first if the events followed cannon.

'Lets see, Ichigo fought Ulqiorra at first before Grimmjaw butted in right? so Grimmjaw and Ichigo will be fighting somewhere nearby.' flapping your wings you went higher into the sky and looked down below. ever sense you've arrived here your eyesight was sharp as a hawk and your hearing was like that of an owl's. You cirled around looking down hoping to spot your blue haired feline Espada. Your stomach rolled and you felt a tugging sensation to the north and it dawned on you that your offsprings were self aware and could sense one of their papas. Taking that as a sign on faith alone you banked north and came upon a scene that you'd remembered in the anime. unknown you, you were spotted by another soul reaper with a noble air about them as they watch you fly away.

"hm."

"Damn Nnorrita." You hissed and got ready to fire a cero when ichigo stepped in to stop Nnorrita's blade from finishing off the 6th Espada. Taking this oppertunity for what it was, you dived down and landed by Grimmjaw's side. The two combatants notice your arrival and one sneered while the other blinked in surprise, eyes drawn to your round stomach. You ignored them and gathered your feline lover into your arms.

"What are you doing here [Y/N]?"  
"Saving you, us...i didnt want those two soulreapers killing our unborn children and me."  
Grimmjaw paled at the mentioning of those blasted soul reapers managing to find his pregnant mate. Heavily wounded yet determind Grimmjaw gathered what little reserve power he had left to lean into his mate's embrace bloodied hands resting upon [Y/N] stomach feeling his cubs respond to the closeness.

"Oh if it isnt the pregnant whore...finish spreading your legs now that your no longer caged?"

"Jealous much?" you snapped back bringing your wings forward in a cocoon like barrier hoping to thwart any attacks Nnorrita may throw at you. it was proven unnessissary when ichigo had once again stepped in to block Nnorrita's continuous enraged attacks before finally pushing him back far enough and stood ready.

"What soulreapers?" Ichigo was seething with anger, to think that Soul Society would condone such acts. Ichigo didnt need to look behind him to see the cause of the Espada's demeanor change in heart and their earlier conversation finally made sense now, Grimmjaw was fighting to protect his wife? and kids.

"Um, they go by the name Rukia and Renjii think." You couldnt tell if hearing those names had any effect on Ichigo as you were so sure of any events were staying cannon wise since your arrival.

"Go..." came ichigo's quiet voice and you didnt need further prompting. Your body started glowing and vanished with a small pop taking you and grimmjaw way. 

'I can teleport now?' you thought when your ability to teleport landed you inside the meeting room where the remaining Espadas were still at though no longer sitting but seem to planning.


	10. Escaping and new ability part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this story is coming to a close now...will write up the sequel or epilogue just to tie it off completely.

You were dazed when you'd landed and the threat of your life and children's were no more you'd finally let go letting the weariness finally overcome you. You felt Ulquiorra at your side and felt him pick you up uncaring that Grimmjaw made contact with the floor in the process.

'trash.'

"How...never mind..." Ulquiorra mumbled but everyone heard it. Lord Aizen was intrigued at your ability to teleport into any barriers seamelessly that it made you more valuable in his eyes.

'If only you had arrived sooner, my dear my earlier plans wouldve gone unnotice and unaware...much less cast suspicion on my little trick.'

"You should be resting..."came Starrk's lazy tone of voice though the undercurrent held worried and fear.

"So amongst other things, she can penetrate through barriers? Szayel why was that not in the reports?" Aizen asked calmly which was actually an order.  
"Um, well the reason it wasn't in the reports was because it was never manifested or shown to have been available."

You tuned everything out, you were exhausted as it would seem that using that much power while heavily pregnant is taxing. Grimmjaw groaned and crawled over to you and Ulquiorra who was seated with you in his lap. Starrk sat close to you guys and kept an eye on your condition. He was always amazed by your sheer stubbornness and strength and unyielding endurance.

"If your here then that means the Shinigamis found your rooms?" That Statement had the three soon to be fathers looking at your tired state as they tense in horror though you couldn't tell with Ulquiorra except the widening of the eyes. Your reitsu was on low and it was felt by everyone. Grimmjaw gave some over to you as did Ulquiorra. Starrk did to a lesser degree was it was needed. somehow your body was able to handle the transfers unfortunately it had the side effect of shortening your pregnancy making your womb grow larger.

Lord Aizen looked mighty pleased with this development and that his plans were coming along nicely. Soon the children will be born and will have them trained to obey his command. His pet will be by his side at his feet ready to be of use when needed. Gin had Mix feeling about the whole "pet" thing and though its been awhile since he indulged in such he'd prefer a willing partner preferably with Rangiku. this woman this, [Y/N] was hiding something he could feel it and he'd not be surprise if she was and had rebelled. He then began to wonder if that was the woman's plan all along? should he warn Aizen or stay quiet. He'll avenge his love and hopefully kill off "lord" Aizen. Gin gave a nod with that same fox like grin making others think he was thinking of something funny.

You wanted to explain to each of your lovers about their supposed death but the ability to voice it kept slipping away. It would seem that you have restrictions, like the Spirit King knows about you and is not happy with your interference. The sudden desire to leave this universe was strong and you'd wanted to tell your lovers but cant due to present company. Again a soft glow commenced and suddenly your mind was assaulted with voices, familiar voices at that.Unknown to you your wounds as well as Grimmjaw's were healed instantly. This didn't escape those present notice as you were too deep in thought listening to the voices.

\-----mind link opened----

Ulqui: How can one know love if one cant feel it yet i feel as if i do?

Grimm: Soon the cubs will be born and i'll show them how to be king...(Your heart swelled at that thought and you pray that Grimmjaw never change)

Starrk: I have a pack again...Lilinette will have siblings to play with. i have a mate though i have to share her but she's having my pup so i'll deal.

(you wanted to laugh but now wasnt the time you guys had to get out of here now before the children are born and Aizen gets his soldiers.)

Ulqui: I owe Aizen for giving me a purpose but i'm conflicted on my decision to defect or remain loyal...Stupid [Y/N]-onna why are you doing this to me? (you frowned at this as it was true that Ulquiorra did owe Aizen a debt.)

Grimm: must keep them safe...

Starrk: Would kill Aizen now but it'll endanger them...

(Having heard enough, you decided to test if this reading of thoughts ability had a telepathic link attach to it?)

[y/n]: i know of a safe, well safe as it can get place to go and live freely...

All three of your lovers stiffen subtly and looked at you in stunned awe. Grimmjaw was the first to break the ice.

Grimm: How is this possible?

Ulqui: I wonder that as well but it must've happened when you and [y/n] healed fully. Though this method of communication is better than out loud.

Starrk: Hn, what did you mean there's another place; What other place that isnt here, Soul Society, and the World of the living?

Grimmjaw was the first to figure it out and growled in annoyance. You mentally nodded at him and he just huffed and filled the other two Espadas in. Ulquiorra was intrigue while Starrkk was indifferent to it.

Starrk: As long as its secured and defendable.

~~~~~~Mind link closed~~~~~~~

You finally smiled and tried to think of when you guys should leave. Looking over at Gin, you gave a fox grin making the fox incarnate tense and un-squint his eyes in astonishment as you and your three lovers started glowing. the soon to be fathers held gently but firmly to you and with a pop you guys vanished with Grimmjaw giving a one finger salute as an after image.

"Where did they go now?" on the outside Aizen looked calm and bemused but that wasn't so. He was raging on the inside. He didn't feel your reitsu with in the vicinity now did his scanners and eyes picked up anything in Soul Society and the World of the Living.

"I believe the term "flew the coop" is pretty accurate at this time." Gin gave a Chesire worthy grin not at all bothered by having Aizen's ire directed at him briefly.

"Um pardon me Lord Aizen, but I may have the answer..." Szayel pushed his glasses alil higher onto his face as he awaited for Aizen to give the sign to continue and when it was given Szayel continued.

"I would say that [y/n] came here seeking the fathers of her unborn children due to the invasion," Aizen had deduced that much but motion for the 8th to still continue.

"It would seem that she felt unsafe here and decided to gather the fathers and flee...my guess is back to her world."  
"Interesting, begin locating her reitsuand find out where she's likely to be."  
"As you command Lord Aizen." Szayel bowed at the waist and left followed boy the remaining Espadas after Aizen dismissed them.

"She'll be back they both will....if not then death will be their reward."  
"Both? so Grimmjaw is invalid now?"  
"Yes."

~~~~~~Elsewhere in the building~~~~~~  
Ichigo was on a mission. He was looking for Rukia and Renji. Orihime and Nial were tagging along. Orihime was suspeciously quiet when she was told who Ichigo was looking for. It didnt take long to fine the two as they were looking for their friend Ichigo as well. Rukia spotted them first but halted her greetings when she saw the thunderous look adorning his face.

"Why would you attempt to kill a mother with her child?" Was growled out and Orihime gasped in horrification. She didnt know that woman was already with child. With no explaination forthcoming, ichigo turned about face and left. Neil was upset too as she'd snuck in to visit the woman and found her nice and funny. Orihime, Rukia, and Renji were left in awkward silence before they realized they needed to leave before more of Aizen's remaining forces find them. What they didnt know was that Aizen was already aware of them still in the facinity and ordered the others to just let them leave.

'Soon, we'll know where they vanished away to and [y/n] wont be able to leave again nor from my bedchambers...will have to break her will to do so.' Aizen gave a chuckle that turned into a laugh, surprising both Gin and Tosen. Gin wanted to know what was amusing but Tousen, who's been silent up til now snorted and shook his head he could probably guess what Aizen found to be amusing.

TBC...

**Author's Note:**

> how did I do?


End file.
